


Carnival of Rust

by tetya_masha



Series: Carnival of Rust [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: 2014!Дин/2014!Кас2014 год - вообще очень тяжелый год в их отношениях.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Carnival of Rust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921912
Kudos: 2





	Carnival of Rust

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust

На самом деле, когда ангела лишают благодати, не происходит ничего сверхъестественного. Дикая боль пронзает все тело, яркая вспышка белого света, и, в целом, на этом спецэффекты заканчиваются. Круче, наверное, нарисуют только в Голливуде, но нет сейчас Голливуда. Ничего нет. 

Крылья осыпаются серым пеплом, и вот в этот момент главное — не сойти с ума. Не заорать в голос, сорвав горло до бессмысленных хрипов, пропуская через пальцы светящуюся пыль. В глазах напротив плещется что-то, отдаленно напоминающее сочувствие, но Кас только качает головой, впериваясь в помещение пустым взглядом. 

— Ты в порядке?   
— В полном.   
Голос даже не дрожит, но звучит неестественно сухо, надреснуто. Звучит так, что с трудом верится в искренность. Кастиэлю плевать. 

Дин Винчестер уходит, оставив его одного, а Кас сидит до утра, продолжая подрагивающими пальцами перебирать остатки того, что когда-то причисляло его к лику бесстрашных небесных воинов. Грудь сдавливает осознанием того, насколько он жалок. Уродлив. Отвратителен. 

Дину нет дела до его падения, Кас мастерски имитирует равнодушие, погрязнув в пьянстве и разврате. Дикая клоунада, дешевый цирк, который ни на минуту не помогает отвлечься от глубины собственного падения, засасывая все сильнее. Ангел, застрявший между Небом и Землей ради своего человека. 

***

У Дина Винчестера бывали плохие дни. Бывали неудачные дни. Но зачастую дни были просто хуевые. Мерзкие, растекающиеся безысходностью и отчаянием по венам, заставляющие задыхаться и захлебываться. Наверное, Дин сошел с ума. Наверное, Дин сошел с ума очень давно, но времена сейчас такие. 

Дин видел своими глазами, как погибают его товарищи. Как обрываются жизни десятков людей, доверившихся ему. Дин помнил то существо, в которое превратился брат. Положа руку на сердце, он смог бы пережить. Все это. Не в первый раз. Не в последний раз. Но падение Кастиэля пережить было в разы сложнее. 

Потому что нет абсолютно никакого представления о том, как можно помочь. Как можно спасти. Что можно сделать для того, чтобы стало хотя бы немного, но легче. Перед глазами постоянно стояла знакомая фигура, перебирающая трясущимися пальцами светящийся серый пепел. И дикий, нечеловеческий крик, звучащий в ушах бесконечно. 

В Кастиэле от ангела с каждым прожитым днем оставалось хуй да маленько. Грозное, решительное создание Небес проигрывало схватку с мирозданием, с устоявшимися правилами, с самим собой. Дин наблюдает за этим, чувствует, как сердце сдавливают стальные тиски, но сделать ничего не может. И хотел бы, да только чем тут поможешь?

Их жизнь никогда не была сказкой, но то, что происходит сейчас — это грязно, отвратительно, мерзко настолько, что и представить себе трудно. Дин и не представляет. Мозг отказывается принимать реальность, воображение давно сломалось, фантазия дала сбой и ушла в бессрочный отпуск. 

Винчестер никогда не забудет ту ночь, когда Каса изнасиловали. Отчаянные вопли ангела набатом стучали в висках, метка, оставленная им на руке когда-то давно, горела так сильно, что хотелось срезать с себя кожу. Казалось, что мясо разъедает кислота, ноздри залепило фантомным запахом паленой плоти. Сказочная ночь. 

На следующее утро Кас выглядел убитым, избитым и окончательно сломленным. Дин думал о том, что это станет началом конца. Он готов был заложить свою голову, сгнившее, пустое сердце, весь лагерь, всех людей, все, не думая и не торгуясь. Отдать жалкие крохи того, что осталось в его никчемной жизни, лишь бы это предотвратить. 

Но Небеса уже давно были глухи к чужим молитвам. Дин готов был заложить душу даже проклятому Люциферу, если бы знал, что Каса это спасет. Только вот Дин не знал. Не был уверен уж точно. Поэтому все, что Винчестер мог сделать — наблюдать, захлебываясь собственным бессилием и тонуть в отчаянии с привкусом боли.

Дин давно перестал узнавать себя в зеркале. На него в отражении смотрел чужой, больной и ужасно одинокий человек, взваливший на свои плечи непосильную ношу. Мученики в Аду и то выглядели лучше. Холодный остекленевший взгляд, черные омуты под глазами и искривленные в гримасе красивые губы.

А Каса засасывало все сильнее. Он не представлял свою жизнь больше ни без наркотиков, ни без своры куриц, которые кружили, кружили, кружили вокруг него, скрашивая его одиночество и утрату. Пустое, это все было такое пустое, это слишком сильно бросалось в глаза. Дин успокаивал себя тем, что иначе просто нельзя. 

И наблюдал. Он видел все изменения, сердце болезненно сдавливало, но блядский свет в конце туннеля даже не думал мигать, намекая на лучший исход. Ответы не находились, удавка сильнее затягивалась на шее, и все чаще Винчестер мог думать только о том, что во всем случившемся была его вина. Полная и безоговорочная. 

Кас всегда был особенным ангелом. Неправильным, со своими мыслями, чувствами, догадками, странным мышлением и видением мира. Любопытным ребенком, которого сломали его же доброта и отзывчивость. Бесконечно понимающим и открытым существом, привязавшимся не к тому человеку. Павшим ради не того человека. 

Дин не заслуживал такого отношения. Такого обращения. Такой искренней, сметающей все на своем пути преданности. Это было слишком, это было неправильно, это противоречило всему, что годы охоты и случайных связей выжгли в его душе. Но Кас, черт возьми, был здесь, пошел за ним в самое пекло и всегда оставался рядом. 

Откачивая Каса от передоза в первый раз, Дин отстраненно подмечал собственные руки, заходящиеся в треморе. Сознание в этот момент разрывалось от оглушительного страха за жизнь единственного человека, который остался ему дорог в этом отвратительном новом мире. Чувство вины сбивало с ног и не давало соображать здраво. 

Забирая Каса из постели очередного любовника, Дин устало фиксировал только выворачивающую кости злость и ярость. Каждого ублюдка хотелось найти и сломать руки. Ноги. Свернуть шею. Но Винчестер прекрасно понимал, что случайные парни не виноваты. Просто Кас продолжал делать неправильные выборы и катиться по наклонной. 

Разговаривать с Касом было бесполезно. Говорить ему, что это не для него, было бесполезно. Повторять, что есть другой путь, было бесполезно. Все было бессмысленно. Кас не слушал. Не хотел. Не понимал и не принимал. У бывшего ангела теперь была другая, более светлая реальность, дарящая ему ощущение полета. 

С каждым днем Дин понимал, что чаша терпения переполняется. Смотреть на Кастиэля со стороны было больно, душа металась в поисках ответов на вопросы. Как помочь? Что можно сделать? Как прекратить весь этот гнетущий кошмар? Ответы не находились, каждый день был похож на персональный Ад, разверзнувшийся прямо у ног. 

А снаружи продолжалась война, в которой они изначально были обречены на поражение. Еще одна битва, которую Винчестер проигрывал. Которую проиграл очень давно, многие годы назад. Теперь оставалось только беречь то, что еще можно было сберечь. Спасать тех, кого еще можно было спасти. 

И очередная вылазка не прошла бесследно. Они потеряли людей. Опять. Бессмысленные потери в бессмысленной войне. Но все, о чем Дин мог думать, находясь вне лагеря эту неделю — это Кастиэль. Единственное, что мелькало в голове, когда обезумевший от бойни мозг пытался функционировать — синие, как само небо, глаза бывшего ангела. 

Это было тяжело каждый. гребанный. раз - быть от Кастиэля далеко, не знать, что с ним происходит, не знать, в каком он состоянии, не быть в курсе происходящего. Каждая вылазка давалась Дину с невероятным трудом, все его естество протестовало против разлуки и необходимости оставить Каса одного. 

Даже если так было нужно. Даже если это был единственный вариант. Дину было плевать, и вот та, последняя вылазка, стала для него каплей, переполнившей чашу. Потому первым делом по возвращении в лагерь он и помчался искать ангела. Своего ангела, чью метку он носил на руке все эти годы. 

Они сталкиваются в подворотне. Кас выглядит взбудораженным, его глаза маниакально блестят, но Дин едва ли может различить хоть миллиметр радужки вокруг зрачка. Винчестер смотрит, долго, пристально, считывая состояние, отмечая про себя все возможные изменения, которые могли произойти за время его отсутствия. 

Кас выглядит измотанным, похудевшим, прошедшим через гребанный ад, но в его взгляде мелкает что-то хищное, развратное, ужасно пошлое. Неправильное, не присущее ему. Дин чувствует, как его собственное самообладание дает оглушительную трещину, он хватает Кастиэля за плечи, и вжимает его в стену, ощущая, как собственное сердце колотится где-то в глотке. 

Кас дышит прерывисто, облизывает губы, пытается освободиться, но Дин держит его крепко. Он вообще не соображает сейчас, понимая, что не хочет отпускать ангела никогда. Ни через минуту, ни через день, ни через всю ебанную жизнь. В голове настойчиво бьется одна-единственная связная мысль “Кастиэль”, которая даже на мысль-то толком не тянет. 

Дин впивается в Каса собственническим поцелуем, жадно вылизывая рот и прокусывая до крови нижнюю губу. Дин целует ангела так, будто хочет вынуть из него душу и всю, до последней капли, присвоить себе. Кас отвечает, и трется о него, как кот, которого, наконец-то приласкал хозяин, беззастенчиво оглаживая пальцами кобуру и едва слышно стонет. 

У Каса, определенно, какой-то фетиш на оружие, или на что-то еще, потому что он вжимается пахом именно в то место, где пристегнута кобура, и резко запрокидывает голову назад, разрывая поцелуй. Дину мало, Дин подныривает рукой ангелу под футболку и пальцами скользит по горячей коже, не прекращая покрывать беглыми поцелуями лоб, скулы, шею, все, до чего может дотянуться. 

Кас возбужден, Дин чувствует это, ощущает чужой стояк как собственный, и внутренний предохранитель, отвечающий за то, чтобы нажать на “стоп”, сгорает под яростным натиском безумия, охватившего их обоих. Все тело горит, голос разума давно заткнулся, а Дину кажется, что он катится в бездну на всех парах. 

Кас выстанывает его имя, и все, что Винчестер может сейчас сделать, что он в состоянии сейчас сделать — в очередной раз прижаться к его губам, продолжая пальцами оглаживать такое родное и податливое тело. Кас заходится в судорогах, его глаза закатываются, он сминает в руках рубашку Дина так сильно, что рвется ткань. 

Осознание того, что сейчас произошло, действует словно ведро ледяной воды на голову, сознание немного проясняется. Окрик Чака про внезапное вторжение в лагерь — это просто шлагбаум, который отрезает дорогу, пока Дин на горящей Импале мчит в самое пекло, не думая вдарить по тормозам и выжимая педаль газа до упора. 

С нападением на лагерь они разбираются быстро, Дин возвращается в свой домик и пытается собраться с мыслями. Выходит паршиво. Чего греха таить: с мыслями собраться не получается совсем — он до сих пор слышит стоны Каса как наяву и бесконечно повторяет себе, что нельзя, нельзя в это верить.

Что это было минутное помешательство, не больше. Что нельзя прикасаться к ангелу, нельзя осквернять его еще сильнее. Жизнь и так была к Касу несправедлива в высшей степени, беспощадно наказывая за каждый осознанный выбор, который он делал. Дин сочувствовал Касу всей душой и проклинал себя за такую безрассудную слабость. 

Ночью ему снится, что он насилует Каса. Грязно, пошло, развратно, с ужасными хлюпающими звуками растрахивая дырку невесть откуда взявшимся вибратором. Кас не кричит, не плачет, Кас словно отрешился от происходящего и смотрит в одну точку, пережидая, когда весь этот кошмар закончится. Глаза — пустые, погасшие, безжизненные. 

Дин просыпается в холодном поту, просыпается от оргазма, мерзкого, липкого, противного. Винчестер ненавидит себя, ненавидит собственное сознание, которое настолько сильно искажает его истинные чувства. Он долго не может отличить сон от реальности, бесконечно прогоняя в памяти ускользающие картинки из отвратительного кошмара. 

Они слишком давно живут в гнили и грязи, нет ничего удивительного в том, что с каждым днем в каждом человеке из две тысячи четырнадцатого года остается все меньше человеческого. Сознание извращается, чувства становятся другими. Люди все больше напоминают зверей. Раненых и обезумевших на пороге гибели. 

Но так нельзя. “Нельзя”, — убеждает себя Дин, приходя вечером следующего дня к домику на отшибе. Он хочет увидеть Каса, хочет поговорить с ним, обсудить, просто знать, что он в порядке, в конце концов. Предложить помощь, которую давно было пора предложить. “Так не может больше продолжаться”, — повторяет он себе и толкает дверь. 

Ничего нового. Стайка куриц и Кас, нежащийся в их объятиях. Дин слишком вымотан, чтобы злиться, но, видимо, недостаточно. Он шипит что-то в духе: “Пошли вон”. Девушки сразу бросаются врассыпную. Винчестер сам удивляется тому, сколько ярости звучит в этих двух словах, даже Каса прошибает. 

Бывший ангел встает на ноги, подходит к столу, где рассыпана горсть какого-то порошка, и поднимает на Дина насмешливый взгляд.   
— А я все думал, когда же, — тянет он, вытряхивая таблетки из зипа.  
Дин молчит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Кас улыбается. Криво, безумно, это больше напоминает оскал. Винчестера передергивает, он пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, но не может. 

— Ты знаешь, что будет, если смешать фен и экстази? — продолжает Кастиэль, ложкой разминая таблетки.   
Дин хмурится и качает головой, Кас усмехается. Он смотрит Винчестеру в глаза, картой отделяя порошок из первой кучи и смешивая его с измельченными таблетками.   
— Вот и я не знаю. Проверим? — непринужденно сообщает он, скручивая купюру и разравнивая себе две дороги. 

Дин завороженно наблюдает. Он пришел сюда поговорить, вразумить, в очередной раз сказать, что это — все это — не для Каса, но силы находятся только на то, чтобы смотреть. Кас вдыхает порошок, шмыгает носом и смотрит на Винчестера в упор. В глазах не наберется и миллиметра голубой радужки, и Дин только сейчас понимает это. 

Это — далеко не первая его дорога за сегодня, и Дин костерит себя за то, что осознал такую очевидную истину слишком поздно. Кас не в состоянии поддерживать диалог, он пребывает в параллельной реальности постоянно, двадцать четыре на семь. Дин думает о том, что эпизод в подворотне только сильнее подтолкнул Кастиэля к очередному падению, размазывая кровавой кашей по асфальту. 

— Кас, перестань, — пытается Винчестер, но его перебивают.  
— Выеби меня, — невпопад говорит Кастиэль, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.   
Дин чувствует, что воздуха в помещении стало катастрофически мало. Чертовски мало, ему просто-напросто нечем, блядь, дышать. Широкие зрачки напротив гипнотизируют, не позволяют отвести глаза, собственное сердце барабанит о ребра как сумасшедшее. 

Кас внезапно оказывается слишком близко, Дин напряженно сглатывает. Кастиэль мягко проводит пальцем по его скуле и говорит непривычно ласковым, мягким голосом:  
— Ты ведь за этим пришел?   
От этих интонаций на душе становится больно, горько, тоскливо. Хочется завыть в голос, схватить своего ангела в охапку и свалить нахрен из этого пиздеца, в который превратилась вся их жизнь. 

Только бежать некуда. Молчание затягивается, минуты дробными очередями разрезают время, а Дин Винчестер не двигается с места, пока Кас невесомо гладит его лицо.   
— Я пал ради тебя, — тихо шепчет ангел, а Дин со свистом выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, понимая, что предел человеческим возможностям все же есть. 

Он притягивает Каса к себе, целует, жадно, отчаянно, совсем как тогда, пару дней назад. Ему охотно отвечают, подставляя под беглые поцелуи лицо, шею, зарываясь руками в волосы до звезд перед глазами. Дин раскладывает ангела прямо на столе, не думая о последствиях, ни о чем не думая. В венах пульсирует только желание, горячее, жгучее, больное. 

Кас отдается весь, полностью передавая контроль, не думая вырываться, и едва слышно стонет, когда Дин срывает проклятые тряпки и ненадолго отстраняется, чтобы раздеться самому. Когда он начинает отстегивать кобуру, то замечает, как Кас подается всем телом вперед. В глазах напротив — немая просьба, практически приказ. 

— Господи, Кас, ну и фантазии, — бормочет Дин, воюя с застежками.  
Кастиэль смотрит расфокусировано, приоткрывает рот, облизывая губы, и Дин просто не может сдержаться. Он вытаскивает глок из кобуры, проводит оружием у Каса перед лицом и тихо спрашивает:   
— Хочешь?   
Кастиэль сглатывает и шире открывает рот, обводя языком ствол, а Дин испытывает волну возбуждения, которая огнем прокатывается по позвоночнику. 

Кас насаживается на глок, принимая пушку в рот практически полностью, капает слюной, его глаза лихорадочно блестят. И это все настолько сильно, настолько остро, настолько безумно, что крышу срывает под чистую. Дин думает о том, что это неправильно, слишком красиво, идеально, потрясающе, слишком горячо. 

Он стаскивает свои джинсы, выдергивает оружие у Каса изо рта и отбрасывает глок на пол, прижимая ангела двумя руками к себе. Кожей к коже. Дин жадно вдыхает запах бензола, которым окутан Кастиэль, и в очередной раз целует.   
— У тебя невероятные глаза, — сбивчиво шепчет он ангелу в ухо, рукой обхватывая его член.   
Кас выгибается и стонет, а Дин пальцами исследует его задницу. Удивленно замирает.   
— Так ты ждал меня, Кас? — неверяще выдыхает Дин, чувствуя, что дырка прекрасно разработана. Так не бывает, так просто не бывает. Ему не может настолько повезти.   
— Всегда, — жарко выдыхает Кастиэль ему в ухо, и начинает вылизывать шею.

Дин сдавленно рычит, отстраняется и входит в распростертое на столе тело в два коротких толчка. Кас стонет, беззастенчиво, руками хватает его за плечи. Ладонь ангела ложится на метку, которую он сам оставил своему человеку когда-то давно. Дина прошибает током от этого жеста, слишком интимного, имеющего колоссальную значимость для них двоих. 

Эти эмоции нельзя описать словами. Ничего из происходящего нельзя описать словами. Ярко, пронзительно, больно, так, как и должно быть. Дин остервенело вдалбливает Каса в стол, губами ловя полусхлипы-полустоны.  
— Я скучал о тебе. Каждый. Гребанный. День, — сбивчиво шепчет Винчестер в перерывах между толчками.   
Кас мстительно прокусывает ему плечо и самозабвенно подмахивает, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. 

— Дъявол, Дин, — воет Кас и замирает, конвульсивно сжимая внутри его член.   
Чужая сперма пачкает живот, и Дин чувствует, что он сам близок к разрядке. Он кончает внутрь, навалившись на Каса сверху и прижимаясь лбом к его ключице. Ангел подрагивающими пальцами гладит его по голове и едва слышно усмехается. 

У Винчестера не остается сил, чтобы хоть как-то осмыслить произошедшее. Приложив титаническое усилие, удается встать на ноги, дойти по постели Кастиэля и просто рухнуть туда, проваливаясь в темноту. Сквозь сон Дин слышит, как шуршит одеяло и Кас ложится рядом. Он притягивает ангела к себе, целует в затылок и отрубается. 

***

Утром Дин просыпается на удивление отдохнувшим и свежим. Кошмары не снились, ничего не снилось, Винчестер вообще не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз так прекрасно спал. Он вслепую водит рукой по кровати и удивленно распахивает глаза. Кастиэля рядом нет. Внутри черепной коробки сразу начинают скрестись тяжелые мысли. 

Дин поворачивает голову и видит Каса за столом. Ангел сидит, подвернув под себя одну ногу и внимательно изучает карту местности. Растрепанный, с распухшими от поцелуев губами он выглядит как-то по-особенному мило.   
— Доброе утро, — хрипло говорит Винчестер, приподнимаясь на кровати.   
— Доброе, Дин, — отзывается Кас, поднимая на него взгляд.   
Голубая радужка светится, зрачка практически не видно из-за солнечного света, который пробивается через распахнутые шторы. 

Это завораживает. Это вселяет какую-то робкую надежду и тепло. Это помогает понять, что не все потеряно. Кас не под кайфом. По крайней мере, не в это утро. Бывших наркоманов не бывает, и Дин Винчестер прекрасно это осознает. Но, может быть, все же изменить что-то к лучшему у него хватит сил. 

— Кофе будешь? — беззаботно спрашивает Кастиэль, поднимаясь на ноги.   
— Буду, — отвечает Дин, улыбаясь впервые за долгое время.   
От метки на руке исходит согревающее тепло. Дин думает о том, что теперь своего ангела он не отпустит и не позволит катиться по наклонной в пропасть. Если и будут стоять на пороге бездны — то только вдвоем. Так, как и было всегда. Так, как им и было предначертано. 


End file.
